Rockman exe and digimon
by ultra112
Summary: Digimon adventure and Rockman exe mixed up story


Rockman exe and DIgimon episode 1 : unknown encounter

(Digital world)

One day, the Digimon Sovereigns are having a meeting, Azulongmon started ` my fellow Sovereigns, we are neither facing our salvation or our destruction, my predictions indicates that our world is starting to lose balance with the real world and someone is trying bring chaos as well.' then Zhuqiaoumon, another Digimon Sovereign said ` who could do such a chaotic thing?' Azulongmon replied ` I have no idea, but so far I know none of us is safe from this chaos.' then Xuanwumon said ` but how are you suppose to find out who is doing this?' Azulongmon said ` I am going to send two digimons to investigate this problem. One is Agumon and another one is Blackwargreymon.' then the other three shouted in horror ` Blackwargreymon!' then Baihumon said ` I rejected using Blackwargreymon for this he only know is destroying things, but as for Agumon I have no rejection on him.' then Zhuqiaoumon said ` I agree Blackwargreymon is a chaos digimon, remember what did he do to the world years ago and he is heartless as well.' Azulongmon said ` even so he is still a digimon, don't you even know he sacrifice himself to seal the portal of the two worlds as well. Then I ask you my fellow Sovereigns will a heartless digimon ever do such a thing. Never, I witness his bravery it means he have a heart, I will give him a chance to prove he is worthy for existing in this world.' the other Sovereign has nothing to say about, Azulongmon continued ` then it settles. Our meeting ends here.' after a while Azulongmon assemble the both of them, Agumon and Blackwargreymon came in and said ` you're looking for us, sir' then Azulongmon replied ` yes, I have a job for you two.' then Agumon said ` then what is it.' Azulongmon said ` I want you two to go to the real world to investigate something.' then Blackwargreymon asked ` and what do you want us to investigate about?' Azulongmon answered ` I hope you two didn't ask about it.' then Agumon insist to know ` come on sir tell us.' then Azulongmon said ` ok then, I will tell you then, someone is trying to disrupt the balance between our world and the real world.' Blackwargreymon said ` Again.' Azulongmon said ` yes and I would like you two work together and find out who it is and why.' Agumon said ` could it be MaloMyotismon again.' Azulongmon said ` No, the energy I sense is stronger than his which means the enemy is even more dangerous than Malomyotismon.' then Blackwargreymon asked ` so do we need any partners?' then Azulongmon replied ` yes, you two are going to need them and not just that, Blackwargreymon.' then he replied ` yes.' then Azulongmon continued ` I know you don't have an ultimate, champion, rookie and in-training form, so I'm giving you those forms now.' then Azulongmon beamed Blackwargreymon with a blue light, then he de-digivolved into an Agumon, but the color is of his skin is black, then Azulongmon saids ` in this form you are called Blackagumon.' then Blackagumon said ` that will do, but sir what about our partners?' Azulongmon said ` I was about to introduce them.' then a monitor appeared, it shows a boy with a orange clothing, a blue band around his head, brown hair and a medium height, then Azulongmon said ` this is Lan Hikari, but everyone calls him Netto, Blackagumon your going to team up with him.' then Blackagumon said ` okay then.' then Azulongmon showed another image of a another being, then Agumon asked `is that my partner?' then Azulongmon replied `no, that is another being which you are going to encounter, these things are call netnavis, they are similar to us, but with just a small difference. It is our living environment and they can't be materialize freely.' then the monitor shows a netnavi with a indigo biceps, with cyan stripes down his sides, ending at his blue boots which are tipped with black soles. He has two yellow shoulder guards and his blue helmet has two ridges running along the top. These ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in 4 spikes. He has green eyes and, unlike most other NetNavis, an overall human appearance, then Azulongmon said ` this is Rockman a netnavi who is operated Netto.' then Blackagumon asked ` but sir they have netnavis to help them but why they need us.' then Azulongmon answered ` because they have no experience on facing digimon, so that is why I want you two to help the humans and the netnavis.' then another image appeared a boy with white hair a black clothing with a red vast a military like jeans, then Azulongmon said ` Agumon this boy will be your partner, his name is call Enzan Ijuuin, but most people call him Enzan.' then another netnavi appeared on the screen, he has a circle split with a thunderbolt pattern into two black and white sections, can be seen on his chest and gloves, he have a red outing and purple and black inner, then Azulongmon said ` this is Blues another netnavi operated by Enzan.' then Azulongmon said ` oh, one more thing you two are going to need the X-Antibody as well.' then they both shouted ` the X-Antibody!' then Agumon said ` I thought none of us are authorize to use that kind of power.' then Azulongmon said ` well you are quite lucky, the boss let you use the power, not just that he wants you to put a stop to the chaos as well.' then Azulongmon created to light energy core, the core suddenly merge into the two Agumon's body, then Blackagumon asked ` then what about the digivices, we must need them to digivolve.' then Azulongmon said ` you don't need the digivices.' then they ask `then how are we going to digivolve without digivice.' then the monitor appeared another image, an image of a device, then Azulongmon said ` this a device which use to operate a netnavi, it is call pet and I am going install all of your digivolve data in it.' then Azulongmon asked ` any questions?' then they said `no' then Azulongmon said ` good, the digi port will be open in two minutes. Good luck you two and you will be inside the both of their pet in 4:30.' then the both of them leap into the portal and on their way to the real world.

(Real world)

After school, Netto challenge his friends to a net battle and he won, back at home he lied down on his bed and moan ` ah! what a hard day today.' then he heard his pet beeped and then he got his pet and said ` what it is, Rockman?' then his netnavi replied ` there is a incoming mail.' then he asked his netnavi `from who?' then Rockman said ` it had no name.' then Netto said ` lets open it.' then Rockman said ` Be careful it could be a trap.' then he tap open the mail, then the envalop is open and out came a black lizard with three long nail on both arms and a yellow eye with a black pupil in the centre, then it ask ` are you Rockman?' then the netnavi replied ` yes.' then the black lizard said to the boy at the screen ` then you must be Netto.' then the boy replied ` yep.' then the black lizard introduce himself ` my name is Blackagumon, I am a digimon and you are going to be my partner.' then Netto said ` partner? okay I'm a little confuse around here and how do you know my name anyway.' then Blackagumon said ` of course, I know your name, because you're my partner.' then he continued ` we digimon and netnavi are quite the same.' then rockaman ask ` the same?' then Blackagumon said `yeah, we are both made of data, but just two difference.' then Rockman ask ` and what could that be?' the Blackagumon said ` well, your living quality is much higher than us and the second one is we can materialize ourselves freely.' then they ask suspiciously ` really.' then Blackagumon said ` sure. let me demonstrate.' then Blackagumon convert into data and disappeared, then the data he converted reappeared in Netto's room, the data convert back to himself again, then he said ` Ta-daa.' then they both said surprisingly` whoa.' then Blackagumon said ` come shake my hand if you don't believe me.' then he reach his hands to the digimon and handshake him, then he can feel the touch of the digimon, he can't believe that he can touch the digimon and the digimon can touch him as well, then suddenly his mom open the door and saw a black lizard holding his son's hands and then asked `who is this.' then Netto replied ` nothing, it's just a friend.' then she said `why not staying here for dinner.' then Blackagumon said `okay.' then at 7:00pm, Netto's father came home, when he saw Blackagumon he is shock and grab his son and wife away, then asked in a frightful way ` what are you!' then Netto say ` chill dad he is a friend.' then his father claim down ` are you a netnavi?' then Netto said ` dad, he is not a netnavi, you know netnavi can't be materialize that easily, he is a digimon.' then his dad is surprise and ask ` what is your purpose here anyway.' then Balckagumon told everything to them, then Netto's father knew everything and said ` so you're here to protect all of the humans, netnavis and digimon.' then Blackagumon said `that's right' then suddenly Blackagumon sense something and ran out of the door and saw two big digimon outside, then Netto and his family got out as well and saw them, too. the first one looks like a stag beetle and another one look like a big chicken with a tail like peckcok, then Netto asked Blackagumon ` what kind of digimon are they?' then Blackagumon said ` look into your pet and ask your netnavi to look into the digimon data base it will tell you everthing.' then Netto held out his and then ask his netnavi `Rockman look for those two digimon info.' then his netnavi replied `got it.' then Rockaman search for a while digimon data base and found the info, then he said ` Netto I found it.' then his operator replied ` well say it.' then he started ` the stag beetle digimon is call Kuwagamon a virus insectoid digimon and the other one is call Kokatorimon a data bird type and the both of them are champion level, Blackagumon is just a rookie, he don't stand a chance against them.' then a voice called ` Netto.' then he look back he saw a white hair boy and a similar Blackagumon, but the skin is orange, then he called ` Enzan.' then his friend came to him, Enzan said ` I was just about on time.' then Netto saw the orange digimon and said ` hey you have one as well.' then Enzan replied ` long story let's get started.' then Agumon gone with Blackagumon, then Blackagumon said ` hey your late.' then Agumon replied ` well I got a little traffic jam.' then the two champion digimons attack then the both of them evade and start firing at the champion digimon with their trademark attack `pepper breathe.' the attack did take quite a damage on the two champion digimon, but not enough, then they shouted ` Enzan, Netto digivolvoe us quick.' then the boy said ` but how?' then they shouted ` it's in your pet.' then the boy both look at their pet and saw a C icon, a U icon, a M icon and a X icon, then they tap the C icon, suddenly their pet glowed and so did their digimon, then they heard a shout `Blackagumon shinkaa!' ` Agumon Shinkaa!.' and then suddenly they turn into a giant dinosaur with a skull protecting it's head, `Blackgreymon' ` Greymon' then they are shock to see their digimon turn into a big dinosaur, then Netto said ` umm… Rockman infos quick.' then Rockman search at the data base and said ` the blue dinosaur is call Blackgreymon a virus dinosaur digimon and as for the orange one is call Greymon a vaccine dinosaur digimon and both of them are champion level.' then the four digimon charge Greymon took on Kokatorimon and Blackgreymon took on Kuwagamon, then Blackgreymon ram at Kuwagamon, the stag beetle digimon crash into a building nearby, then Greymon chomp Kokatorimon's wings the bird digimon screech in pain and then Kuwagamon get back and attack Blackgreymon with it's ` Scissor claws' attack but Blackgreymon grab the attack and slam Kuwagamon on the ground hardly, then finish Kuwagamon with his `Mega flame' then Greymon hit Kokatorimon with his `Great horn attack' and trust it's horn into Kokatorimon and flung it into the a finish it with his ` Nova blast' then they de-digivolve back to their rookie forms. then walked to their tamer and said ` how did I do.' then the boys said ` It was great. Nice work.' then Netto's father came and said to the digimons ` you did great out there.' then the both of them said ` thanks.' then Netto's father the boys ` we need to keep these two a secret.' then Netto ask ` not even our friends.' then his dad ` no, not even your friends can know about their exisistens. you must keep them inside your pet anytime.' then the boys say ` ok.' then they started a life as a operator of a netnavi and a digimon tamers

Ep:2 will be on air soon please leave some comments


End file.
